


Alpha Force

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Battle, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Never get in between an alpha and his omega, especially when you’re dealing with superheroes.





	Alpha Force

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: Alpha Force  
> Square Filled: BBB B5: Interrupted by SuperVillians  
> Also WinterIron Week Day 5: “Bad Timing?”  
> Pairing: WinterIron (Tony x Bucky)  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: a/b/o AU  
> Summary: Never get in between an alpha and his omega, especially when you’re dealing with superheroes.

“ ‘Bad timing’?” Bucky growled, just barely restraining himself from showing teeth. “That’s the understatement of the century, punk.” Yes, Steve was his best friend, his teammate, and the one who had pulled him from the unending hell that was Hydra, but Steve was also another alpha invading Bucky’s den where his omega was on the cusp of a heat. 

“You’ve seen what we’re going up against, Buck,” Steve shot back, his own alpha instincts triggered by the impending battle. “We need everyone, and that includes Tony.”

“He’s done plenty already. Been up all night running simulations, helpin’ you and Fury devise your strategies. We got all the air support we need from Rhodes, Wilson and Vision.” 

“Steve is right, sweetheart,” Tony spoke up, placing a calming hand on Bucky’s shoulder as he came up to stand beside his mate. “If we want there to be a mattress left for you to fuck me into when we’re done, I need to suit up, too.” 

Tony smirked at Steve’s strangled cough before waving his other hand at him. “Go check on the rest of the team, Cap. We’ll be ready for wheels up in thirty.” 

Steve nodded, then strode back out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Bucky leaned into Tony, burying his nose in his omega’s hair and inhaling deeply. His scent normally calmed and grounded Bucky, but today it only fed his protective instincts. “I need you to be safe, darlin’,” he murmured, holding Tony close. 

“I know, honey, I know. But hiding out in a bunker isn’t what I do... you knew that when you married me.” Tony kissed Bucky, then stepped back, smoothing his hands down Bucky’s arms. “I already took one round of suppressants, my latest and greatest armor is ready to go and JARVIS is always watching my six.” 

He frowned slightly before continuing. “Besides, it’s not like I’m not worried about you, sunshine. I know you’re not going to stay in your sniper’s nest once the shit starts hitting the fan, are you? I mean, I’m all wrapped up in tight in my armor and you won’t even wear the tac gear I made.” 

“I toldja it reminds me too much of when I was... that other guy.” Bucky had worked hard to regain his sense of self, and Tony had been an integral part of that recovery process, never shying away even when Bucky was at his worst. He didn’t want to lose any of that hard-fought ground. 

You know, babe,” Tony said speculatively, “we just might need him back for awhile.” 

Tony hit the nail on the head. Sergeant Barnes of the Howling Commandos had only been the starting point for the perfect soldier that Hydra had turned him into. Once he reached the battlefield, Bucky took all his anger, his frustration, his hurt and his fear and poured that energy into his alter ego. He let the brutal efficiency of the Asset take control and there was no stopping him. He tore through their opponents like a whirlwind, every motion controlled and deadly. 

It was nearly dark before the fight was over. They won, but not without a cost. He and Steve were bruised and bleeding and Bucky was fairly sure Natasha had a broken arm. Clint had missed his footing jumping from building to building and was grousing about his ankle. And if not for Rhodes’ quick thinking, Wilson would have plummeted several stories to the ground after his wing was blasted off. They could hear him over the comms, squawking about being carried ‘like a sack of goddamned potatoes’, so he was going to be alright. 

It took Bucky only a few moments to gather himself back together, to stuff the Soldier back into the lockbox until the next time he was needed. The moment he was done, he toggled his commlink. “J, what’s Tony’s status?” Bucky had insisted he be linked into to Tony’s AI; Tony agreed, but only on the condition that he wasn’t going to ask for a play by play of Iron Man’s actions. 

“The armor has sustained damage, but Sir is well and headed your direction.” 

The guitar riff from Tony’s favorite band echoed off a nearby building as a red and gold streak swooped in for a landing. Iron Man strode over to Bucky, the faceplate of the armor sliding open to reveal his omega, eyes practically aglow with the adrenaline from the battle. “Kiss me like you missed me, soldier boy. And once you clean the goo out of your arm, let’s go find that damn mattress.”


End file.
